Keeping Grip on Sanity
by michura-chan5
Summary: Everything seemed to reverted back to normal now Asura is gone, but Maka is acting strange lately and Soul has noticed her change in behaviour. what is it that Maka is hding from Soul?
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first fanfic and well it will be mainly a MakaxSoul one as well since they are my favourite pairing in the series XD hope you enjoy the fanfic and i promise to update as much as I can. Please review it as I would be greatful for any comments you have.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the Charcters, they all belong to Atsushi Okubo**.

* * *

Prologue

The Kishin Asura was now extinguished from the world; life was back to normal... well normal as it could be anyhow. Everyone was out having fun while Maka stayed in to revise for Dr. Stein's test on Monday she wished she could enjoy the weekend that had finally arrived.

"Soul wavelengths come in various types and sizes depending on the meister and weapon, "Maka mumbled to herself, "Compatibility is the main key ingredient to successful soul reson-"

Suddenly Maka was struck with a horrific cough, she quickly covered her mouth with her napkin and coughed so hard she felt like her insides was going to come out. Once she'd managed to calm herself down she took the napkin away from her mouth to notice black blotches which looked almost like ink on the napkin.

The atmosphere had suddenly become tense around Maka.

Shock came over face at the sight of the napkin... "Black blood" she whispered hoarsely.

Sudden and for no apparent reason at all she changed and a drastic one at that... Her facial expression her voice her mind, it was like she had become a completely different person. A manic laughter escaped from her lips.

"Muhahahaha hehehehe hehehehe."

Twenty minutes had passed and she came back to her senses. Unfortunately worry begun to consume her trying to figure out what is happening to her, all she knew is that it's to do with black blood and her sanity.

_It's a good thing Soul wasn't here and was out with Black*Star._ She knew what would happen if Soul found out about this and she didn't want to become a burden on him anymore or to risk his life for her even if she is his meister. _I have to solve this before any of the others finds out about this. _Maka then rushed for her long black coat and her white gloves determined to find answers to what is happening to her and headed off like a gust of wind to the DWMA library in hope for answers.

* * *

That's all, but i promise the next chapter will be longer hope you've enjoyed this one hope to hear what you think XD

michura-chan5 xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Hi again hope I haven't made you wait too long for the next chapter and as I have promised I have made this one considerably longer. You will be seeing some more of the other characters in the chapter and later chapters as well. I hope you will enjoy this installment and if you want express what you think then i will highly appreciate it and also how you may want the direction of the story to go as well since I like to please you guys who use your own time reading this. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the Charcters, they all belong to Atsushi Okubo**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Monday arrived and so did Stein's test. If anyone thought today was going to be uncool that would be Soul. He pretty much partied all weekend with Black*Star. He learnt his lesson from the last test they had where he tried storing cheat sheets within his clothes. _I'm not going to experience that uncool day of me being half naked in front of everyone again_ Soul cringed to himself.

He sat in a lazy manner where he usually sits in the Crescent Moon classroom wishing for this uncoolness to end. He suddenly realised something wasn't right..._Maka!_ He thought to himself realising that his meister had not arrived in the classroom before him. _She's been acting weird since Friday; she didn't come home until much later than usual, she was still awake at 5am, and now she wasn't in class before him, that flat chested girl is acting uncool for some reason._ He though out of suspicion of his meister's actions whilst Dr. Franken Stein entered the classroom in his usual manner of rolling in on his office chair and falling off it on the floor.

"Alright class has begun." Stein said as he glanced around the classroom whilst he was adjusting the giant screw in his head and he started taking attendance. When he got to Maka's name and called it out there was no reply, he looked around the classroom again to see if he missed her, but there was no sign of her.

"Soul, where's Maka?" he asked in bewilderment of his number one pupil's disappearance.

"I don't know Dr. Stein. I've barely seen her all weekend; I guessed she was busy studying all weekend for the test." Soul replied with worry on his mind for his meister.

Just as Stein was about to instruct Soul to find Maka a massive pile of book crashed through the door. The books were scattered over the floor and so was a frantic Maka as she lay face down on the floor.

"Sorry Dr. Stein, I was in the library all night and didn't realise the time, I'm so sorry," expressed Maka as she bowed apologetically whilst she quickly picked up her books from the floor.

"Its fine, just don't make a habit of this, I'm not going to repeat the lesson, now take your seat."

_That's a lot of books for a simple test, especially for someone as clever as Maka_ Stein thought to himself.

"Now that everyone is settled I'd like to say welcome back to everyone to education in the DWMA," welcomed Stein as smiles and happiness appeared on the student's faces at the thought that they were able to return to the place that they are able to be happy within, "Now let's begin with the test I have set. The test is based on what you have learned in the past. I expected you all to have studied this weekend in prepara-"

"LOOK AT ME EVERYONE! IT'S ME BLACK*STAR!" interrupted Black*Star loudly.

Everyone glanced over to the figure who was standing on the lights that was hanging from the ceiling like he superior to everyone he looked down on.

"Not again, that idiot," Soul sighed in embarrassment.

"YEAH HOOO!" shouted the energetic Black*Star, "YOUR CHAMPION HAS ARRIVED!"

"MAKAAAAA STRIKE!"

All of a sudden a book flew straight to hi head which caused blood rushing from his head that lead to him falling to the ground unable to move for a few minutes.

"QUIET YOU BLOCKHEAD, the test is about to begin," shouted an angered Maka.

"Black*Star not again," moaned his weapon Tsubaki as she made a quick dash to her meister to get him to their seats. "Sorry for his behaviour you know how easily Black*Star is hyped up."

"Thank you Maka, now you two take your seats, as I was saying I expect you to all have made preparations for the test today," continued Stein.

Maka was finishing getting herself ready for the test while Soul concentrated on her to see if he could figure out why she is behaving strangely.

"Maka," whispered Soul.

Maka turned her attention towards Soul. He noticed how exhausted she looked; she had dark shadows under her eyes and she looked like she could fall asleep at any moment, it was as if she has never slept a day in her life.

"What is it Soul? We're in the middle of class," asked an agitated Maka.

"Where were you? You're never late for class especially if we have a test. You've been acting strange as well, what's wrong with you, toy don't seem to be yourself these days."

"I've been busy getting ready for the test like I said and didn't realise the time so leave me alone, anyway the test is about to begin." Maka Replied as the test papers were being passed around the room.

"Fine," said Soul in frustration at her meister for not telling her what is wrong.

"You can now start the test, you have one hour, Go!"

Silence spread through the classroom like a virus as everyone concentrated on their tests without any disturbances... well Black*Star had to be slightly restrained from distracting others.

Half an hour through the exam and silence still roamed the room as everyone was trying to complete their test, as some were struggling with answering the questions whilst others like Maka were already three quarters through her test which wasn't a surprise for someone like Maka.

_Team resonance requires the co-operation-_ suddenly she was struck again with the manic effects of black blood rising within her. She was struggling to fight off the insanity which was dying to come out again and she even tried clamping her hands to her chest in order to calm herself down. Now she knows what Dr. Stein must have gone through when he lost his sanity due to the effects of the Kishin Madness Wavelength, he must have felt what she was feeling it was like her soul was drowning in a sea of madness which was proving harder and harder for her to escape from. The urge for her to just loose herself within this madness was becoming more and more seductively tempting to do.

Soul couldn't help, but notice there was a change in Maka; her eyes had grown dark and twisted and she looked as if she was fighting something inside. _Maka, what is happening to you? You never have panic attacks during a test; it's usually the kind of thing that excites you._

Stein glanced around the room making sure there was no one attempting to cheat. He noticed Maka had stopped writing and that she was acting strangely like she was panicking and struggling to breathe. _What's wrong with Maka this isn't her normally enthusiastic self during tests._ Stein thought to himself.

Sweat was pouring down her face as she struggled within herself to keep control of everything; her breathing became more and more heavy it was like she had ran a marathon for hours, she couldn't let herself go not in front of Soul and letting him figure out what seems to be happening to her cause she would know he will blame himself for this.

_I can't lose! Not after everything I've gone through. I can't become a burden on anyone especially not Soul._ She turned her sight towards her weapon who had obviously noticed there was something wrong with her. She thought how he meant everything to her. She's always had strong feelings for him, he was more to her than just a weapon partner he was part of the reason which kept her fighting, and he is precious to her and she isn't going to put him in danger for her sake anymore. She couldn't bear to live in a world where Soul didn't exist to make everything cool.

Slowly she could feel herself regaining control and reverting back to her normal self. _My strength comes from those who are precious to me and I won't lose what's precious to me to black blood!_ She was finally back to her usually calm self and was able to continue finishing off her exam since she had to hurry for the lost time she had.

"Times up everyone, pencils down," instructed Stein. There was an overwhelming amount of relief in the atmosphere of the classroom as the test finally came to an end.

"YEAH!" roared Black*Star, "I so aced that test. No one will be able to beat the GREAT BLACK*STAR'S score HAHAHAHA!"

"Err...Black*Star...err all you managed to do was autograph your test sheet and just kept writing that you are better than God himself for every answer," corrected Tsubaki in embarrassment at her meister's failure.

"Oh," muttered Black*Star with his confidence disappearing as he realised his disappointing failure.

"Black*Star?" said Tsubaki out of concern for her meister.

"Oh well I'm still better than god hahaha," said Black*Star reverting back to his usual cocky self.

"Please give in your exam papers as you make your way out of class. Maka and Soul please remain behind, I need to speak to you two quickly," announced Stein.

"Wonder what he wants," wondered Soul as he stretches himself from sitting down for a long time, "So uncool having to stay after class, God I'm hungry."

Ten minutes later and Maka, Soul and Stein were the only ones in the classroom. Tsubaki and Black*Star had already made their way to grab some food. Maka and Soul made their way to Stein's desk wondering what he wanted to speak to them about.

"Alright, so how have you two been since the defeat of Kishin Asura?" Asked Stein curious about whether there have been any changes for them.

"Err... we've been ok, I've gone back to being my usual cool self again."

"Better now that the Kishin has gone and I'm able to get back to my studies."

"Right... well how about resonating? Have you guys resonated since the battle especially after the black blood incident?" enquired Stein whilst he rotated his screw.

"Well Maka and I haven't had time to do any practice for resonating since the battle as we've been catching up with everything."

"Yes, Soul is right. I know we should maintain practice, but we also believed that our souls needed some rest as well," said Maka in agreement with her weapon. She suddenly felt the return of another wave of insanity building within her again.

"I see..." contemplated Stein as he continued to rotate his giant screw. He secretly activates his soul perception ability to see any changes within his two student's souls; Soul's appeared to be its normal spiky teethed blue orb, then he looked at Maka's soul. He was shocked at what he could see on her soul; it was small, but the tips of the pigtail like horns on her little orange soul orb were dripping with black liquid which was never on her soul before.

Maka tried hard to resist, sweat appeared again from the struggle, the effects are happening more frequently. She panicked. She backed a couple of steps away from Stein and Soul for their own protection. She gripped the sides of her head with her shaking hands as she fights for control over her mind.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul asked taking a step towards Maka.

"STOP!" shouted Maka with one out stretched arm Pain began to run through her body in her veins, "Stay...where you...are, don't...come...any...argh...closer."

Stein and Soul stayed stationary as they watched Maka keeping her distance.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed Maka as insanity finally took control. Her facial expression, voice and mind once again drastically changed. Soul recognized the return of the insanely large smile and deranged look in her eyes. He hadn't seen her like this since their fight with Crona to prevent the revival of the Kishin.

"HAHAHA WHAT YOU ALL LOOKING AT HAHAHHA PHOTOS LAST LONGER YOU KNOW," shouted Maka fidgeting hysterically, "My blood is black you know HAHAHA!"

She fell to her knees still laughing uncontrollably and her right eye began twitching as they were wondering in all different directions. Stein and Soul rushed towards her, but failed as she activates her weapon powers and suddenly a large black scythe appeared out of her arms.

"HAHAHA STAY BACK OOR YOU'LL BE SLICED HEHEHEHE!"

"Calm down Maka, we're here to help you, Maka remember we're your friends, fight the insanity, don't let it drown you. Fight it!" said Soul wanting to help his precious meister.

"Madness is an escape from reality and fear, but it results in loosing yourself within it. Maka you're strong you can do this, you have the power to overcome this," exclaimed Stein.

"HAHAHAHA insanity is fun though HAHAHAHA."

Soul hated seeing her like this; she was the one who saved him from succumbing to black blood during the battle with the Kishin. He felt useless, she was always there for him and protecting him when that was meant to be his job as her weapon, not just that, but as the only man she has ever fully trusted. He had to do something this wasn't _his_ Maka and he isn't going to lose what is _his_ no matter how uncool she may be at times.

He slowly began walking towards the hysterical Maka. She noticed and positions herself into a more defensive stance though she was still shaking a lot.

"I said stay back," barked Maka as she had her two scythe arms at the ready to defend.

"No I won't! You were there for me when I succumbed to black blood and I won't let you go through that," he continued heading for.

"Back! Back I said," she demanded and she began swinging her scythe arms all over the place in a panicked state, but Soul continued and he finally made it towards her and embraced her small shaking frame gently, no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't escape his warm embrace.

"Stop struggling, just calm yourself down its me, Soul,"

"Hahaha Soul?"

All of a sudden she felt she was regaining control of her senses, it was like this embrace was healing her both body and soul and gradually reverted back to herself. The scythe blades on her arms reverted back into her body. The deranged look in her eyes was gone and was back to her usual olive green look.

"S-S-Soul, y-you o-o-ok?" stuttered Maka weakly.

"Yeah of course it's me," he uttered in relief of her being her normal self.

They finally separated from their long embrace and were just staring into each other's eyes, and she gave her weapon the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

"Sou-," before she could finish what she was saying she collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion whilst Soul quickly caught her and held on to her wondering what is happening.

"MAKA! WAKE UP! MAKA!" shouted Soul as he watched her still tiny body in his arms desperate for her to wake up.

Stein quickly rushed over to the pair checking for Maka's pulse to see if any life still remained in her little body. Something started flowing out of Maka's mouth it was similar to blood, but the only difference was that it was black, both of them saw and realise what she was trying to keep secret from everyone and the cause of her strange behaviour.

"Black Blood," Stein and Soul simultaneous uttered.

"Quick pick up Maka and run for the infirmary or she won't make it," ordered Stein, "I'll go get Nygus, Spirit and Shinigama-sama, RUN SOUL!"

Soul picked up Maka in his arms and never realised how light she was in his arms, he ran like the wind towards the infirmary. _I'm not going to let you leave me never! I will save you Maka and nothing is going to stop me because I'm your weapon and I will protect you!_

_

* * *

_

Well thats it for this chapter, wow so Soul has found out what Maka has been hiding, but will she ever wake up well you will have to wait and see in the next chapter.

michura-chan5 xxxx_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Hey here is the next installment for you and hope you will enjoy this one too. I would appreciate some feedback as I have noticed that I haven't had much and would be happy to have some as it will help me improve for future chapters. Also soon I won't be able to update as often because I will be going back to uni and it may take longer to write chapters due to my course work load, but will try to in every spare minute I have.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the Charcters, they all belong to Atsushi Okubo**.

* * *

Chapter 2

In the hallways of the DWMA there were trails of black ink like substance across the floor leading towards a particular direction. The trails were coming from a speeding Soul as he carried an unconscious Maka in his arms to the infirmary.

_Maka, I'm not allowing you to leave, not now, not ever, especially not after everything we've been through together_ thought Soul. He looked down at his lifeless meister and noticed that the black blood that was dripping out of Maka's mouth wasn't stopping.

"FUCK! Maka wake up," shouted Soul as small tears streamed down his face from his crimson eyes as he worried more and more about his precious meister.

-Elsewhere Nygus and her meister Sid were just making their way back from a meeting with Shinigami.

"Reports are now completed; now I just got to finish the work off in the infirmary and later we'll meet up and begin our new mission," said Nygus as she flipped through the list of things to do for the day.

"Yes, our new mission tonight is to track down the latest Kishin egg soul on Shinigami's list so we'll meet later this evening."

"NYGUS! WE NEED YOU!" shouted a voice from the other end of the hallway.

"Calm down, what's the matter?" asked Sid.

"It's...Maka...she's...collapsed," Stein said trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT!" shouted Nygus.

"Something is happening to Maka, she has just collapsed and Soul should have made it to the infirmary by now," said Stein, "She had succumbed to insanity for a few minutes, but luckily came back to her senses, but then moments after she collapsed with black blood pouring from her mouth."

"Right, got to go Sid," said Nygus as she started running off with Stein to the infirmary.

"I'll report this to Shinigami and I'll bring Spirit to the infirmary," shouted Sid as he turned back towards Shinigami's room.

Soul just arrived in the infirmary, but there was no sign of anyone to help him, so he rushed over to a bed and laid her body on a bed panicking about how to help her. Black blood was still flowing out of her mouth and began to stain the bed; Soul quickly grabbed some bandages and tried to stop the continuous flow of black blood.

Stein and Nygus rushed through the door taking over for Soul and they all were thinking the same thing which was how they are going to bring back Maka.

"Shit! She's not waking up and the black blood won't stop," said a stressed Stein.

He looked down at the lifeless Maka and used his Soul Perception to see if her soul has worsened and to his dismay it has since the last time he checked; now half of her soul orb was contaminated with black blood.

_Shit! The black blood is increasingly consuming her, there's only one solution to save her._ He glanced towards Soul and knew what he had to do; _Well only one person can do this and with their deep connection it should work and save Maka, but this will only be a temporary fix meaning it'll buy us time to find a way to stop whatever is happening to her._

"Soul," called Stein.

"What is it Stein? Have you got some way to bring Maka back, tell me and I'll do it, anything to save her."

"Calm down Soul, we need you to soul resonate with her soul and retrieve her before her soul is fully consumed by the black blood. Your strong bond should bring Maka back to us."

"Right, I'll do it!" said Soul filled with unlimited amount of determination.

_I won't fail! I'll succeed in bringing back my meister...no my Maka_ he thought to himself and all of a sudden he could feel something beating hard and fast against his chest at the thought of Maka and realised it was his heart, this meant that failure wasn't an option he can take.

Back in Shinigami's room Sid had just finished informing Shinigami the details about what has been happening to Maka.

"So Stein said Maka had succumbed under the influence of black blood that is within her and her behaviour completely changed as she had fallen to insanity, but only momentarily as she was able to come back to her senses, but collapsed seconds later with black blood flowing from her mouth," confirmed Shinigami finding the situation worrisome and out of the ordinary.

"Yes Sir and Nygus has just informed me through our soul resonance that they are about to get Soul to resonate with Maka's soul in an attempt to bring her back and also to see what the black blood is doing to her soul," replied Sid

Suddenly they heard a loud banging of footsteps as they both turned to notice Spirit running towards them distressed by what he had just heard.

"Black blood...No... No...Not that again...Now it's affecting my precious little Maka-Chan...Also now I've just heard you guys saying she's collapsed WAHHH!" sobbed Spirit now beginning to cry on his knees whilst holding onto Shinigami, "Not My Maka! WAHH...don't let her die please!"

"REAPER CHOP!"

All of a sudden Spirit was surrounded by a small puddle of blood on the ground with Shinigami's chop imprinted on Spirit's forehead.

"Shut up! Whilst we figure how to save your daughter, this isn't the time to be crying you simpering idiot," asserted an irritated Shinigami, "Yes you're her father and have the right to worry about her, but right now we need you as Death Scythe and so does she, for now gather any information you can find on black blood, look especially at witch Medusa's research on black blood."

"Yes Sir, just reframe from hitting me so hard...sniff."

A depressed Spirit had finally left Shinigami's room which was a relief to Shinigami and Sid as it meant they can get back to discussing the task at hand and that's what's causing the black blood to resurface itself again.

Back in the infirmary Stein had just finished summarising their plan of action.

"Ok is everyone ready?"

"Yes," said Soul and Nygus simultaneously.

"Alright, Soul begin resonating with Maka and remember not to take too long as her black blood will also begin to consume you as well," warned Stein.

"Right, I'll see you guys soon," said Soul with a large grin on his face filled with confidence, "And I'll definitely be back with _my girl._"

_'My girl' now that's a change from meister, it's obvious that his feelings for her have become more than just meister and weapon hehhehheh, hopefully she'll come to realise this too when she comes back to us...that's definitely going to be interesting_ Stein thought to himself whilst sniggering at the thought.

Soul closed his eyes and concentrated his soul wavelength in order to synchronise with Maka's. He gradually could feel himself connecting closer and closer to Maka's own soul wavelength and becoming one with her soul, he knew now was the time to finish the resonance.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Suddenly Stein felt a burst of Soul and Maka's wavelength's resonating together knowing they were a lot stronger compared to previous battle they've encountered. _Wow those two have definitely grown stronger since their last battles they have gone through, this proves that these two are capable of anything if they put their mind to it and work together as one strong soul and I know this because I believe in them._

Soul realised that he was now floating in what seemed to be a never ending abyss of nothingness hoping to find Maka.

"Maka!" Soul called out in the nothingness.

Unfortunately he didn't get any sign that she was nearby and he was struggling to locate where her soul was.

"Maka can you hear me, I'm coming for you I'm not letting you go so please guide me to wear you are I'm returning until I find you."

Suddenly he felt a familiar wavelength and was being drawn to it; he closed his eyes concentrating on this wavelength relieved that she had heard him. The next thing he knew he opened his eyes to find himself in Maka's bedroom in their apartment, but as he looked around his surrounding he noticed there were a few differences within the room like how there were pictures from past events in her life including ones with both her mum and dad. He also noticed that part of the room was cluttered with books as if she has been revising for a big test.

Suddenly he realised he wasn't the only one in the room; he turned around to see Maka looking out the window with her back to him.

"Maka...MAKA... is that you?" said Soul as a small amount of relief flowed through his words.

He moved towards her with his arms outstretched as if he was ready to catch her in case she suddenly fell, but then he stops as he had noticed something wasn't right about how Maka was behaving since she didn't react or even move a fraction when he called her. He continued to observe her for a few more moments and noticed there seemed to be something dripping onto the floor from where she was standing. He walked up to her and puts his hands on each side of her petite shoulders and spun her around to face to him.

Horror spread across his face as he recognised the three eyed symbol which was imprinted across Maka's chest. He looked up at her face where all there was a dulled expression in her eyes and a crooked smile planted across her face. The dripping substance that was on the floor revealed to be coming from the three eyed symbol it was as if she had spilt ink across her clothes during a study session.

"Maka?" said Soul as he was shocked as to what is happening to his meister.

"Muhahahaha!" she began to laugh crazily as she had previously before in the classroom.

He was about to grab her to calm her down when suddenly he realised that there was something strange about Maka's shadow as the shape had changed into what seemed to be a taller man with what looked like scarves extending from his neck, then he saw the same three eyed symbol that was on Maka's chest on the head of the shadow.

"KISHIN ASURA! How Maka defeated you, how can you be alive?"

"Heh hehhehheh," sniggered the Kishin shaped shadow whilst his scarves began to wrap around Maka's body as if he was embracing her from behind. He looked straight at Soul and gave a look which meant that Maka now belonged to him

"She belongs to me now we are one and the same and there's nothing you can do to take her from me, insanity will be one with her and I will be revived once again and finish off what I had started," said the Kishin Shadow.

_Kishin Asura, revival, he and Maka are one and the same; I won't allow this to happen! Maka is not for you to own Kishin _thought Soul now filled with anger as he saw Kishin Shadow continuing wrapping her up in his corrupted scarves hating the site of anyone touching or harming his Maka.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter and will update soon.

michura-chan5 xxxxx


End file.
